charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews-Mitchell is the only daughter born to Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder. She is the youngest Charmed One.She is married to Henry Mitchell and has three children with him, Charlotte, Penny, and Henry Jr..She has three sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Her Warren power is telekinesis. History Early Life Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Patty Halliwell. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her mortal husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise her along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, however, in those days, it was not only forbidden, but unthinkable for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. By this time, Patty and her mother, Penny, had known for at least two years that Patty's daughters were destined to become the Charmed Ones; witches destined to be bestowed with great power and the duty to protect the innocent. Penny feared that the Elders would deny the girls their birthright if they ever found out about Patty and Sam's affair. Patty and Sam decided to give the baby up for adoption. The day Paige was born, Patty and Sam orbed to a local church and left her with a nun called Sister Agnes. They asked that she would find her a good home and Patty had only one request; that her name began with a "P". Not long after, Patty was killed by the Water Demon. This gave her a chance to look over Paige for the first time. Patty noticed that her wishes were granted, Paige was being raised in a good home by the Matthews. Paige was given a normal life by her adopted parents. At one point in her life, she met Philip Lewicky who gave her a bracelet and became Paige's first love. In her eighth grade graduation, Paige was supposed to sing the school song in front of eight hundred people, when the time arrived, Paige froze, ran out and missed her own graduation, it turned out to be the worst day of her life all her friends laughed at her and a guy named Bobby Maynard dumped her. But when Paige came into her teens, she started to hang out with the wrong friends and began drinking, smoking, skipping classes, and disobeying her parents. The Death of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews : Around the age of seventeen, Paige's adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, were killed in a terrible car accident. From what she could remember, they didn't see the car that swerved into their lane. Paige survives, suddenly waking up on the pavement seeing the car totaled and on fire. It would be revealed to Paige after she became a witch that she had subconsciously orbed out of the car. After the death of her parents, Paige changed her attitude drastically; she stopped smoking and drinking, and also started to study harder. She was accepted to UC Berkeley for good grades and a well written essay on the death of her parents. She later graduated with a degree in social work. Meeting Piper and Phoebe One year before the death of Prue Halliwell, Paige started to go to P3 as she felt a connection to the Halliwells. Then Paige met Phoebe at the funeral of Prue where Phoebe had a vision of Shax killing Paige. Phoebe and her boyfriend Cole Turner went to check on Paige, trying to save her from Shax. When he attacked, Phoebe and Cole saw Paige orbing. After they rescued her they told Piper who summoned their grams and mother immediately. They explained Paige was their half-sister. Paige then arrived and met with her half-sisters at their home. Upon shaking hands with Piper (with Phoebe clutching to Paige's arm), the chandelier above them began to glow and shine a blue light just like it did before when Phoebe reawakened the powers of herself and her sisters. Shortly after that moment, Shax came bursting in through the front doors and knocked the sisters away. Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige and ran up stairs while Leo distracted Shax. In the attic, Piper and Phoebe ordered Paige to cast the vanquishing spell with her and thus revealed she was a witch. Paige did what her sisters told her to do and saw to her amazement how the monster in front of her eyes blew up. Shocked and in disbelief, Paige ran off to her boyfriend Shane, who was at the hospital. The Window of Opportunity As Shax wasn´t successful in killing Paige, the Source of All Evil decided to use the Window of Opportunity to turn Paige against her sisters and make her his servant. To achieve this the Source possessed Paige's boyfriend Shane and used his powers to lure Paige to evil. He posed as a father who abused his son and convinced her of killing him by orbing his heart out of his body. Paige tries, but isn't able to complete thanks to her sisters, Leo and Cole. After a little battle in which Paige discovered the Source's true nature, she finally joins to the good side just in time to help Cole who was stabbed by the Source. Moving into Halliwell Manor Paige was reluctant at first when she was asked to move into the manor. She felt that she would have no privacy after Piper and Phoebe had burst into her apartment. A more important reason was because she felt that Piper and Phoebe only wanted her to move in to fight the demons and warlocks and all the other foes the sisters faced. She told this to Leo when he, on Piper's order, had to persuade Paige to move in. After Piper and Phoebe made Paige feel like she was a part of the family, she moved in Prue's bedroom. Paige initially didn't move or take away much of Prue's stuff, as to respect her, but as time went on, she made the room her own. She had moved in all her painting-stuff and made it her atelier for a while. She took away all her paintings and materials after all the demon fighting made her unable to paint in her free time. Shortly after moving in the room, the sisters celebrated the moving by vanquishing the Shocker demon, which had been attacking the manor for a few weeks at the time. Dealing with the Death of her Parents One night, as Piper and Cole run to help a woman in a car wreck, Paige freezes in fear, recalling the events of her parents' death. Paige explains to Piper and Phoebe how she feels guilty for their death every day, because she survived, even though it shouldn't have been possible. To help her, Leo calls in the help of a spirit who specializes in time travel; Clyde, who sends them to the early 1990s. Paige pops into her teenage body on a school morning, arriving at the moment where she is caught smoking by her father. Paige realizes how horrible she was to her parents and how much she regrets her actions. She decides to change her attitude in the hope that it would save her parents from being killed, though Leo warned her to not mess with past events. However, as the day progresses, Paige issuspended from school for her rebellious behavior and discovers that she subconsciously orbed out of the car during the wreck. Paige is devastated to have to watch the death of her parents a second time. Back in the present time, Paige explains what happened, and how she survived the accident, during dinner. Although she was happy to have seen her parents, she still wished she could see them again. At that moment, Leo walks in with a surprise for her. Suddenly two ghosts walk in, Paige's parents. They embrace their daughter, saying they always knew she was a good person. Distrust of the In-Law and The Offer Paige seemingly inherited Prue's distrust of Cole, believing that he had become a demon again. Ultimately, Paige was correct as Cole had been possessed by the Source of All Evil, and had taken Phoebe to be his queen. Paige was left as the last sister standing as Piper consumed herself with guilt, blaming herself for losing Phoebe. Paige was able to pull her sister together and together, the Charmed Ones vanquished Cole/The Source. After the defeat of The Source, the sisters were given the opportunity by an Angel of Destiny to retire from being witches. While Paige was against the idea, her sisters, who had been fighting evil longer and had lost more, were for it. After realizing how much good they do, to Paige's delight, the sisters decided to keep their powers. Becoming a Full Time Witch Paige who had recently become promoted from assistant to social worker at her workplace is however, reluctant to the idea. Thinking, she'll get more hours, but won't have enough time to still fulfill her duties as a witch as she had recently decided to devote her life to the craft. Confused, she ignores her first day of a social worker and concentrates on helping her older sister, Phoebe who had recently been turned into a mermaid due to her love for her former husband, Cole Turner. After Paige dealt with the problems of her sister and her ex-lover, she eventually decides that her duties as a witch are more important than her job as social worker. Paige quits and tells her boss she'll still be helping people, just not there. She hugs Mr. Cowan, thanking him for everything he had done for her. Paige's Inferiority Complex towards Prue During her early years as a witch, Paige had a slight inferiority complex towards Prue. Paige was jealous by the fact that Prue was this powerful witch with a full time job, but Paige, who quit her full time job, hadn't quite mastered the skills Prue had, culminating in feeling disappointed that she hadn't mastered Prue Halliwell's Animal Conjuring Spell. Besides this, Paige felt that she had to work extremely hard to become accepted by her sisters and tried to fill Prue's shoes. When Barbas, the Demon of Fear attacked the Charmed Ones, he used that weakness to shake her. Overall, Paige was able to overcome it once and for all when he attacked them head on. The potion originally meant to vanquish him was knocked back and smashed on the floor. Phoebe told her to orb the potion onto him, like Prue did using Telekinesis. Although, at first she didn't think it would work, she proceeded to do it and it vanquished him. Later that night, Paige finally masters Prue's Animal Conjuring spell by conjuring doves. Taking on Whitelighter Duties : Piper explains to Paige that being part Whitelighter is who she is, and it's the part that made Paige become a social worker. Piper also explains that it's their compassion, not their powers that separates them from the bad guys. It's the part of her she can never afford to lose. Slowly understanding, Paige visits Melissa in jail. She comforts and consoles her, slowly winning over her trust. It is the first time Paige understands the importance of her Whitelighter half. Helping Melissa, helped her. When the Elders assign Paige to her first charge, she is very enthusiastic about it until she discovers that her charge is the man who gave her up, her biological father Sam Wilder. Unfortunately, Paige is attacked by a Darklighter Arrow and Sam, who has become a drunken stupor is the only one who can save her. Through his love of Paige, Sam gets over his self-pity and gets his Whitelighter powers back, healing Paige in the knick of time. Temp Jobs with a Magical Purpose After realizing that consuming her life with witchcraft was the wrong path, Paige desired to have a life separate from magic. She got a job at a temp agency in order to have some sense of normalcy. However, each one of her temp jobs held a magical purpose that would have Paige helping some sort of innocent. Through one of her temp jobs, Paige met fellow witch Richard Montana who had trouble with witchcraft, believing that his family's bad karma affected his usage of magic. However, Paige was happy to finally have someone to do magic with besides her sisters. Unfortunately, Paige was forced to strip Richard's magic as he would lose control when he used it. Magic School and the "Coming Storm" After Gideon, headmaster of Magic School attempted to murder her nephew, Wyatt, the Elders prepared to shut the school down. Paige stood against them, believing that young witches need a place to learn how to use and control magic. The Elders decided to keep the school open, and surprisingly made Paige the headmistress. During this time, Paige and her sisters prepared themselves from the "coming storm," meaning their encounter with the Avatars. Paige met and fell for Agent Kyle Brody of Homeland Security who was obsessed with killing the Avatars in revenge for the death of his parents. Paige helped Kyle find out that it wasn't the Avatars who killed his parents though he still held onto his obsession with stopping their plans of Utopia, which cost him his life. After his death, Paige felt trapped within Magic School and desired to go out and live. Coincidentally, Leo had recently become mortal so her sisters decided to have him take her place as Head of Magic School. Following this, Paige took on full time whitelighter duties, becoming the guide of witches such as Mitchell Haines and a witch from New Zealand. Another one of her charges was Joanna, a future whitelighter who, with Paige's help, was trying to get herself out of an abusive relationship. Paige was devastated after finding Joanna dead at the hands of the demon Zankou. Temporary Retirement After vanquishing Zankou, Paige and her sisters faked their deaths and took on other identities. Under the glamour, Paige assumed the alias of Jo Bennet and attempted to go out and live her life. Unfortunately, the call of her newest charge put a damper on that. Billie Jenkins In late 2005, Paige met a young blonde witch by the name of Billie who had just came into her powers. Unknowingly, she kept calling for her whitelighter who happened to be Paige. Unlike Paige, Billie was more interested in fighting demons and didn't really care if she got injured or not. After Billie finally finds out who Paige and her sisters are, she asks them to teach her everything they know about witchcraft so she would be able to fight the demons and let the sisters get on with their normal lives. Over the next couple of months, the sisters, more specifically Paige, helped Billie learn the craft and would often let her go out and fight demons by herself. At one point, she accidentally got caught by Agent Murphy, a federal agent working on the supposed death of the sisters, which ultimately causes the sisters to remove their magical disguises which frustrates Paige. Paige and Billie's relationship becomes short lived when Christy manipulated her into believing that the sisters had become selfish and corrupt. Paige was heavily affected by Billie turning against them, as she was her charge. The Ultimate Battle When Christy not only turned Billie, but the whole magical community against the sisters, making them believe they didn't care for anything else but themselves anymore, Paige and her sisters were banished to the Underworld. They were able to go to Phoebe's condo and prepare themselves to do what must be done and battle the Jenkins. After the sisters' first encounter with Billie and Christy, Paige orbed her sisters back to the condo where two demons, Nomed and Zohar awaited them. The two demons had a proposition: the sisters should summon the Hollow and let it infect them after which they would collect the powers of the Triad and then kill Billie and Christy. Piper suggests that the Charmed Ones to get the Hollow before Billie and Christy do. Paige is skeptical, remembering what it did to The Source and Cole, but Piper is convinced that the Jenkins are trying to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. The sisters summon the Hollow, and kill The Triad, then proceed to orb into the Manor. The Battle then starts to begin, Billie and Christy throw fire, whilst The Charmed Ones counter with lightning. The fight causes a huge explosion which destroys the Manor and kills Paige as well as Phoebe and Christy. Coop is devastated when he learns of Phoebe's death and gives a bereaved Piper his ring, so that she can travel back in time to save Phoebe and Paige. Piper, along with Leo, is taken to the past and recruits Patty and Grams. Then the four travel back to 2006 when the battle took place and are able to banish the Hollow before the manor is destroyed, and Phoebe and Paige are saved. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With whitelighter inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Powers and Abilities Powers ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Paige, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance:' This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Active Powers *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions. Whiteligher Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals. *'Photokinesis': The ability of create and manipulating light. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Paige and her sisters that enhances their powers. Abilities Paige is trained in hand to hand combat, like the other sisters. Appearance Paige Matthews as a teen.jpg Paige in season 4.jpg Paige in season 5.jpg Paige in season 6.jpg Paige in season 7.jpg Paige in season 8.jpg Elderly Paige.jpg Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe.' '''For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. She lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde a year later. Her hair is usually in a loose curl, and on occasion very straight. Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Relationships Henry Mitchell Paige married Henry and they love each other. He accepts her magic and still loves her. Prue Halliwell Prue was Paige's oldest sister. They did not meet until after her death. Piper Halliwell Piper is Paige's older sister. Phoebe Halliwell Paige is Phoebe's younger sister. Charlotte and Penny Halliwell Charlotte and Penny are her twin daughters. She teaches at Magic School where they attend. Henry Jr. Halliwell Henry is Paige's youngest child and only son. Other Information *Paige is Wyatt Halliwell's godmother. *Both Prue and Paige disliked Cole Turner. *Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. *Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. *Paige is the only sister that is a kind of Angel (Whitelighter) at birth instead a transformation. *Paige is claustrophobic. *Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows. *Paige is the only sister who hasn't been to the future, only to the past. *Paige is the only sister who was never seen as a child, only as baby, teenager and adult. *Paige healing a dying Henry, triggering the power through love, is reminiscent of how Piper healed Leo when he was dying of a Darklighter's arrow. Category:Paige Matthews Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid Category:Telekinesis Category:Character Category:Charmed One